La danse de ses sentiments
by Hooray ID
Summary: Il était seul, dans un champ, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Ses souvenirs dansaient dans son esprit. (c'est court, c'est niais, c'est moi hehe)


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me voilà avec un One-Shot sur les personnages à débloquer dans FE Awakening ! Je n'en ai quasiment (voire pas du tout) trouvé en français, alors voilà, je me lance... C'est mieux d'avoir joué aux jeux pour comprendre je pense, mais ce doit être possible d'apprécier (ou de critiquer) cet écrit sans trop connaître. Pourquoi ne pas me dire en me laissant une review hehe ?_

 _J'ai essayé quelque chose avec le personnage principal, mais j'espère avoir respecté les caractères de chacun, eeet... Je crois que c'est tout ce que je devais dire..._

 _Bonne lecture ! :3_

 _(Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, comme toujours! Et bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !)_

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur sa peau légèrement halée. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses fines lèvres légèrement ouvertes sifflotaient un air connu et son pied battait le rythme en tapotant l'herbe fraîche du champ dans lequel il était allongé. Ses bras étaient croisés derrière sa tête et ses doigts s'amusaient à tortiller ses mèches de cheveux soyeux. Il ouvrit les yeux ; et observa le ciel azur et les quelques oiseaux qui l'autorisaient à admirer leur fabuleux ballet aérien. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et il s'étira bruyamment en s'asseyant en tailleur. Il jeta un regard à sa droite ; puis un regard à gauche. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité verte et lumineuse qui s'offrait à lui. Il faisait merveilleusement beau aujourd'hui. Son sourire s'élargit de nouveau. Il tendit l'oreille, et s'aperçut avec délice que seul le bruit ronronnant du vent lui parvenait.

Cela faisait quelques mois que la guerre s'était achevée. Les pertes avaient été lourdes chez les Yssoliens, et les temps avaient été difficiles. Mais tout allait mieux, maintenant. Chacun était parti de son côté, accompagné de son/sa concubin(e) quand, compagnon il y avait. Quand à sa mère, elle était partie à l'autre bout du monde suivant Vaike dans ses aventures folkloriques. Le champion avait demandé à leur fils s'ils souhaitait les accompagner, mais il avait refusé, préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Après tout, il naîtrait d'ici la fin de l'année si tout allait bien. Il sourit à cette pensée quelque peu psychédélique, et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Le "lui" de cette époque grandirait entouré de parents aimants, et n'aurait jamais à connaître les horreurs de la guerre.

Il avait un peu de mal à se considérer encore comme le _Lui du futur_. Après tout, sa vie était ici maintenant. Le monde dont il venait avait sombré peu après qu'il l'ait fui. Qu'ils l'aient tous fui, d'ailleurs. Ses amis lui manquaient un peu, pour être honnête. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de leur demander des nouvelles. Ils avaient tous trouvé une voie à suivre ; une voie prometteuse qui les mènerait vers un avenir radieux.

Cette pensée le poussa à réfléchir sur sa propre condition. À courir la donzelle à longueur de temps ; il avait perdu tout intérêt - aussi infime était-il - aux yeux de celle qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Il sourit tristement à cette pensée, se demandant ce que faisait Severa maintenant ; et avec qui.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Il était seul, et ses jambes le démangeaient tant il avait besoin de se dégourdir. Le garçon inspira profondément une première fois et lâcha un grand cri d'encouragement. Il n'y avait personne pour l'observer ; le moment était parfait. Une envie formidable de danser bouillonnait en lui depuis plusieurs jours, déjà, sans qu'il n'ait l'occasion de la libérer. S'il avait hérité des cheveux dorés et de la peau légèrement halée de Vaike, son père, son amour inconditionné pour la danse était la preuve même de sa filiation avec Olivia. Et tout comme sa mère, il ne supportait pas qu'on le voit exercer sa passion.

Il envoya son sac rejoindre son bouclier et son épée posés plus loin d'un habile coup de pied. Le champ était libre. Il sautilla sur place, tout excité. Et il tournoya. Il semblait connaître ses mouvements par cœur, comme s'il les avaient exécutés un nombre incalculable de fois - ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il dansait, heureux, en improvisation totale. Tout autour de lui avait disparu. Il n'entendait plus que ses pas tapant le sol, la mélodie qu'il sifflotait, et la musique qu'il jouait dans son théâtre mental.

Non, il n'était décidément pas fait pour la guerre. Être mercenaire l'amusait un peu ; il avait appris à se battre grâce à la danse, et pour cela il était redoutable, mais... Rien ne valait la danse à ses yeux. "Rien, ni personne" s'entendait-il encore dire, quelques mois auparavant. Un goût amer naquit dans sa gorge. Il avait mis longtemps à l'avouer aux autres, encore plus longtemps à se l'avouer à lui-même, mais il l'assumait maintenant. Presque. Sa danse se mua en quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus lent, beaucoup plus mélancolique. Un tas de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Des éclats de rire, des sourires en coin et des clins d'œil, des secrets qu'on ne partageait qu'avec lui...

Il repensa à sa dernière conversation avec Severa. Il s'était écoulé moins d'un an depuis, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas vu son sourire espiègle. Même sa moue boudeuse lui manquait. Il accéléra ses pas, excédé de penser encore à elle. Il avait pourtant essayé de l'oublier, faisait la cour à chaque demoiselle qu'il croisait. La plupart l'avait ignoré - il avait l'habitude, mais certaines s'étaient montrées intéressées. Toutefois, la majeur partie d'entre avaient une conversation aussi passionnante qu'un bloc de terre en plein soleil. Alors que Severa... Elle l'obsédait. Purement et simplement.

Une ombre passa au dessus de lui -un nuage ? - en même temps que son cœur s'assombrissait.

Elle lui manquait.

Elle lui manquait plus que la danse ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait envie de la voir. Il avait envie d'espérer la rendre jalouse en flattant chaque demoiselle qui croisait son chemin. Il avait envie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la seule avec qui il avait été sincère. Il avait envie de la voir s'agacer en coiffant ses longs cheveux. Il avait envie de les caresser et d'enfouir son nez dedans pour sentir leur odeur fruitée. Il avait envie de l'entendre parler d'une voix sur-aiguë après qu'il lui ait fait un compliment. Il avait envie de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, qu'elle prononçait de façon si particulière...

« Iñigo! »

Il s'arrêta de danser. Sa vue était troublée par des larmes incontrôlables, et il avait l'impression que des marteaux frappaient les parois de son crâne, en rythme avec sa respiration saccadée. Ses joues le brûlaient. Combien de temps avait-il dansé ? Il darda son regard sur l'horizon. Le soleil n'était plus qu'un cercle aux contours mal dessinés, dont la nuance se noyait dans la voûte céleste. Le ciel était rosie, en harmonie avec la couleur de ses joues.

Il essuya d'un geste de main rapide ses larmes qui furent vite remplacées par des consœurs, prêtes à prendre le relais.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Ugh...

\- Iñigo... ? »

Il se retourna brusquement, persuadé d'être victime d'hallucinations auditives. Il renifla, apercevant des formes qui s'avançaient doucement vers lui, se détachant d'une grande ombre encore derrière elles. Trois. Une grande, une moyenne, et une plus petite qui ressemblait à...

« Severa... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible.

Elle était là. Elle était réellement là. Il se fichait de tout à cet instant, il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle et son regard fuyant, ses joues un peu gonflées, ses longs cheveux qui se balançaient doucement à chacun de ses pas. Il s'avança légèrement, sans savoir ce qu'il allait encore faire. Ses pas s'accélèrent d'eux-même, et il se mit à presque courir. Une lueur d'espoir se forma au creux de ses reins.

Et une bosse sur le sommet de crâne, quand il fut brusquement stoppé par la plus grande des formes. Il se sentit poussé en arrière, et tomba sur les fesses.

« A-ah, Gerome ! Tu y es allé fort !

\- Réflexe. Il s'est approché trop rapidement, j'ai pas aimé ça. »

Il tendit sa main au danseur maintenant au sol. Ce dernier, sonné, releva les yeux et aperçut l'ombre de son ami se dessiner dans la lumière. Il attrapa sa main et sauta sur ses pieds. A côté de Gerome se trouvait Noire, étroitement collée au chevalier wyverne. Elle lui sourit timidement et lui fit un petit signe de main auquel il répondit par un sourire. Il entendit toussoter derrière et se retourna immédiatement.

Severa se tenait devant lui, regardant ailleurs. Ses joues étaient légèrement rose, et elle semblait mal à l'aise dans ses bottes. Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour parler.

Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Il s'avança rapidement et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Severa lâcha un petit cri, étonnée. Elle allait le repousser -évidemment, quand elle stoppa son geste. Peut-être appréciait-elle la main du danseur qui caressait doucement son dos ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas que les pleurs du garçon redoublent ? Ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement heureuse de le revoir ?

Gênée, elle fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se collait un peu plus au torse du danseur. Elle l'entendit lâcher un rire et se reculer un peu. La remarque cinglante qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Iñigo se poser sur son front. Elle se sentit rougir violemment et cacha son visage dans les pans de la chemise du mercenaire.

« T'es si fatigué que ça de courir le guilledou ?

\- Le... Plaît-il ? »

Il se décala afin de pouvoir observer la jeune fille. Elle croisa les bras, et focalisa son regard sur quelque chose derrière l'épaule d'Iñigo. Quelque chose ; ou plutôt quelqu'un. Deux personnes, en fait. Gerome soupira et attrapa la main de Noire pour l'éloigner, alors qu'Iñigo haussait un sourcil.

Severa planta ses pupilles dans le regard marron du danseur.

« J'ai repensé...commença-t-elle en rougissant, à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Avant qu'on se sépare tous.

\- Apparemment, pas "tous". Tu voyages avec Noire et Gerome depuis longtemps ? demanda le garçon, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- ...non. J'avais peur pour Noire. Un peu. Mais je crois qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec lui.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est super viril..

\- Iñigo ! J'essaie de te dire quelque chose d'important !

\- Hehe ! Désolée, Severa ! Mais je suis tellement heureux de te voir que je pourrai sourire pour toujours ! Lança le danseur, un sourire radieux sur le visage. »

Severa sentit son cœur louper un battement sous l'utilisation du tutoiement. Néanmoins, elle reprit :

« C'est un peu de ça dont je voulais te parler.

\- Ah ?

\- Toutes ces choses que tu me disais... Ces âneries sur ma beauté ou-

\- Oui, j'étais sincère. La coupa-t-il. »

Il souriait toujours, mais semblait tout à coup sérieux.

« J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. »

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

« Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant que la guerre s'est terminée ? Sept mois ? Huit peut-être ?

\- ..Je suppose, oui.

\- Ça fait autant de temps que tu m'as dit que je t'ennuyais et que-»

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui le coupa.

« Je ne le pensais pas ! Cria-t-elle à moitié. Je ne le pensais pas du tout ! Mais tu-tu passais ton temps à faire la cour à n'importe quelle cruche qui passait par là ! Comment voulais-tu que je te prenne au sérieux ?!»

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Ses bras étaient maintenant redescendus le long de son corps, et elle serrait les poings.

Iñigo posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et se pencha un peu pour être à sa hauteur. Son bienveillant sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment été insensible.

\- Oui, tu l'as été ! Mais... Maintenant, si tu veux, on peut...»

Ses sourcils se relevèrent, alors qu'elle détournait à nouveau le regard. Iñigo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Enfin, on.. On.. Raah mais aide moi un peu au lieu de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit !

\- Hehehehe ! Tu es adorable, Severa ! »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le haut du crâne, mais ne se recula pas de suite cette fois.

« Mais oui. On a perdu assez de temps comme ça. Dit-il doucement contre ses cheveux.

\- ...

\- Severa..

\- .. Quoi ?

\- ... Je t'aime plus que la danse. »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire, amusée. Elle releva la tête, une expression radieuse sur le visage.

« Je m'en contenterai.

\- ... Hehe ! »

Il l'attrapa et la souleva du sol, la faisant tournoyer avec lui. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes qu'il ne ralentit.


End file.
